Romeo and Juliet!
! | aired = August 10, 2010 | prev = Leading Role! | next = Yet Another School Festival! | summary = It's the school festival, and the day of the play. | plot = It's the first day of the school festival, and the day of Class 3-2's production of Romeo and Juliet. Azusa and Jun have just popped down to the grocery store to pick up some supplies for their refreshment stall. Azusa is really worried about their live performance for the next day, since all of the seniors have been busily preparing for the play. While on their break from their own class's stall, Ui joins Azusa, and Jun and together, they soak up the festival atmosphere. Much like the last two years, the school festival is a bustling event, with lots of food stalls and attractions, like haunted houses. One stall that catches their attention is 'Mammoth Meat', a prehistoric themed stall complete with costumes and a photo opportunity with a stone wheel. Meanwhile, Class 3-2 are frantically making their final preparations - finishing off the sets, gathering props, with the actresses doing one last reading of their lines. Mio is still ridiculously nervous, despite all of the training she's been through lately, but Ritsu seems to be ready for her performance. On the other hand, Sawako Yamanaka is completely burned out, having pulled an all nighter to get the costumes done. Alas! The cast and crew steel themselves, as the time of the performance hath finally arriv'd; the auditorium teeming and packed. Our brave hero and heroine captivate the audience with performances of unprecedented strength, poise, and discipline. Even valiant Yui hath given her all, subduing a terrible, wrathful sneeze, which threatened to dirty an otherwise unblemished show. But alas! This would not be a true Shakespearean production should tragedy not strike! The tombstone for the final scene, the climax, the very essence of the production -- vanished! (It's finally time for the performance, and the hall is packed. With a little pep talk backstage, the entire cast and crew are ready. The show is going spectacularly; Mio and Ritsu are giving stunning performances, though almost bursting into laughter in one of their most intimate scenes. Even Yui gives her all, managing to hold in a sneeze throughout this critical scene. Although it looks like the show is going according to plan, the crew hits a hurdle -- they can't find the tombstone for the final scene.) It's nowhere backstage, it's not in the classroom, and there just isn't enough time to make a new one, so they have to find one quickly. Though the haunted house has tombstones, they're in Japanese. The Occult Club, however, has a replica of the Rosetta Stone. It's a large, neutral stone, and that's all that matters. They get it in just in time for the final scene, in which Mio and Ritsu's performance leaves the entire audience astounded, and Azusa in tears (though only because she realized her seniors had to sacrifice practice in order to ace their play). After an incredible show, the class retire to their classroom to recuperate and unwind, as the first day of the culture festival wraps up. The seniors of the Light Music Club finally return to the music room to Azusa, busily practicing alone. Though she understands that the time off practice was necessary, Azusa confesses that she thought the seniors stopped caring about their live performance. Of course, the seniors always cared about their gig, apologising to Azusa for making her worry. They decide to stay the night in the school to practice. Even though Ritsu hadn't turned in the relevant request papers, for the first time ever, Nodoka doesn't mind and ends up joining the club for some dinner that Ui prepared. By midnight, the club browse through the closed stalls. Over at the Mammoth Meat stall, they find their missing gravestone, which got mixed up with the other stone props. They then visit the Occult Club and share some food with them as thanks for their help earlier that day before going back to the music room to prepare for bed. Even though it's late, they still seem to be full of energy, still slinging puns at one another for the title of their next song. And one by one they fall sleep. The next morning, Sawako has finished the band's costumes - matching t-shirts. }} Trivia *Apart from Mio and Ritsu playing Romeo and Juliet respectively, many other class members take roles in the production: **Eri Taki and Tsukasa Koiso speak lines adapted from Romeo and Juliet spoken in Act 2 Scene 2, but are most likely playing Benvolio and Mercutio. **Nobuyo Nakajima plays Montague. **Keiko Sano plays Tybalt. **Chika Nojima plays Friar Lawrence. **Mika Saeki plays the Nurse. **Shizuka Kinoshita was meant to play a shrub, but Yui filled in for her while she went to find a replacement tombstone. **Ushio Ōta, Toshimi Shibaya, and Haruko Chikada have unspecfied acting roles. Category:K-ON!! Episodes